Warm Lips
by SilverHunter
Summary: If you have ever walked on a really heavy snowstorm then you know what it feels like. Someone white haired boy know's and he also know's what it feels like to be saved from that storm.


**First I want to say something for all of you… I am sorry if I had written something wrong. Now I had said it. Sigh. **

**This is what you need to know now.**

**Allen doesn't know Lavi and Lavi doesn't know Allen. They haven't ever met before. **

**Rated M for skin contact. Boy Boy love. Yaoi later if I am good and stay on the plan what I have on this story.**

**I leave the rest for you to imagine.**

**Let's begin!**

**Warm lips.**

It was cold. Really cold, but he kept walking forward like someone long tame ago had told him to do. Someone really important to him so he always kept walking. He didn't actually even realise it these days that he kept walking even in weather like this.

Only then when the ice cold wind started to blow faster and harder and the snow started to again fall he understood that he should have tried to find place to stay this night a little earlier today.

Sneezing he tried to see something what could have bee good for a shelter but there wasn't or if there where the snow what seemed to fall more heavier moment after moment hide it from him.

"D-Dammit…" He whispered sneezing again and trying to wrap his wet coat better around his trembling form.

Slowly he started to walk ahead again but soon every step seemed to require more strength than the earlier one and his eyes started to feel just as heavy as the snow.

Little small smile came to his lips and then he felt his legs give up for the cold rest of his body following soon the warm black what had reached to touch his face.

"Hey what's wrong? Ou man… Why things like this always happen for me?…" A young voice bleeded and arms what were covered by black coat and glows reached to take the not moving body away from the ground where it would have buried on snow really soon.

"You were lucky you know that right?... It was, after all, only a coincidence that I happened to take this road from my house but yeah I think that maybe that doesn't now really interest you."

No answer where heard but the wind started to blow even faster.

"I hate this land… Why everything have to bee always so cold and difficult?! It's not fair…"

After many moments what seemed to last a lot more than they did a small cottage came in the view and so came a smile.

"Finally! I hope you don't stop doing this every time when I decide to go shopping just before I hear that there is snowstorm coming. Hot chocolate… how I want to feel you in my mouth!"

The black hand reached to open the cottages door and quickly closing it second after.

"Banda?! Hey Banda are you here?!" We have a guest!"

There was no answer and the young owner of the cottage let out a sound of whining before placing the body on his arms on the bed what was close on the fireplace what he fired in flames after butting some wood inside it.

"If the Banda is not here… Then I can't help it. You have to settle from me. Sorry."

A Long bark orange scarf fell on the floor followed by the glows and coat.

"Okay now it's your turn. I hope you are not shy. And I also hope that you are not ugly… or really old… I can't stand another story of how the world was better place a many many many years ago… No disrespect…" He whispered and quietly as ghost walked besides the bed seeing how the fingers twisted a little.

"Good to see that there is still some life in you." He said and then carefully started to undress his quietly murmuring guest revealing a mess of white hair and body what seemed to need food in the watchers eyes.

"You are not old… And definitely not ugly."

His guest turned his back on him unconsciously like saying that he wasn't thinking the same way about himself. The thought made the young man laugh quietly as he rose up and walked over the warm and furry carpet to the big closed. There he took out a lot of blankets and walked back to his guests butting them all over him.

"Sleep well. And scream if you need anything." He said before walking to the little kitchen not noticing that just when he turned his back the white haired boy started to move a little.

"Hmm… Lets see… maybe hot chocolate would bee good… or tee? Coffee?… If only I could ask from him what he would like to drink…"

A loud sneeze was immediately heard and it scared the red head so badly that he almost drop the pot what was in his hands.

"I think my wish came true…"

Another loud sneeze was heard and the red head quickly catch some soft handkerchief on the table before walking back to the bed where he found a really tired looking boy rubbing his eyes with a confused look on his face.

"So you woke up. That's actually quit surprising because I wasn't expecting that until tomorrow."

Eyes blinked and mouth opened.

"I am really sorry! And thank you really much for taking me inside your home!" He almost shouted before sneezing again and again after that looking really pale and putting his around himself and second after that his eyes widened like they would burst out from his head.

"W-w-w-where a-are my c-c-c-c-clothes…??" He asked his face red like bell pepper and quickly covering himself with the blanket.

The red head blinked before he started to laugh so hard that he have to sit down on the ground.

"Y-your… c-clothes are… drying…" He said between laughs and when he got himself to calm down and wiped the tiers on his eyes he his hand.

"I am Lavi. Nice to meet you mister shy-and-wet-man-who-needs-food." He said when he closed his mouth and the other boy give his hands to shake he saw drool dripping from his lips.

Sweat dropping he laughed sweetly.

"You look like you are really hungry."

The comment made the white haired boy smile and blush little.

"Umm… Well… I don't…"

Lavi couldn't keep his laughs on his stomach.

"It's okay! No need to bee so embarrassed. I am hungry also so I was going to make something anyway. Oh and what is your name by the way? Or am I going to just call you chibi or something like that?"

"Please don't." His guests said sighing hard and deep what made Lavi to understand that everyone where always calling him by that king of nicknames.

"I am Allen. Nice to meet you Lavi." He said smiling like an innocent child what had just woken up from his nap.

"Good. Now when the formality is behind what would hot chocolate, pile of sandwiches and porridge sounds like?" Lavi asked grinning when he saw Allen's dreamful face.

"It's seems that it sound like the Santa Claus would bee coming?" He half laughed and stoop up but before he made his way on the kitchen he throw more food on the flames.

"Try to relax Allen." He said as he felt the other boys eyes on him and smiled.

Allen only nodded but because Lavi didn't turn to watch him he didn't see it.

"By the way what were you doing out side there in a storm like that? Where you looking for someone?" Lavi asked loud enough for Allen to heard him properly but when he got no answer he slowly walked back when he had but the water on cooker. What he saw made him worry.

Allen had again lay down and his face seemed somehow showing pain. His cheeks looked a little red and his body was shaking same time when it was clearly sweating.

Quickly he walked to sit next the boy who opened his eyes half way open and watched him sleepily.

"How do you feel?"

"Sleepy… Cold… Hungry and…" Allen answered weakly and turned his now even more red cheeks toward the wall. He seemed also had started breath more heavy.

Lavi put his ward hand on the white haired boys forehead and felt anger toward himself because he hadn't noticed to check the boy more properly. Somehow he had a feeling that this fever what he had hasn't started today.

"And what?…" He asked when he realised that Allen hadn't finished his sentence but when he tried to look his eyes he noticed that the boy had fallen in a deep sleep.

Normally he would have just let someone who had a fever just rest in peace but this Allen shivered hard even under those blankets.

"You need food… Something warm…" Lavi whispered only a half to Allen and walked again back to the kitchen now at last finishing what he had planned to do and eventually the table where he usually eat his home made snacks.

"Okay now when this is over… I did better accomplish my other task as well."

Silently he heart a soft moans coming from the living room and his ears where right away turned to their maximum level.

"I haven't heart anything like that in a long time…" He said sighing deep and then like a cat sneaking to next the bed and a moment just watched Allen's sleeping face.

He had to admit that this boy could break everyone's heard… even his if the change could come close enough.

He wasn't angel but he wasn't like those ordinary looking people who did everyday the same things and never experienced anything special. Lavi could sense that this young man had seen a lot of this planet what they called Earth and really many people who were as good as evil.

He could also sense something else… Sadness what was as thick as the snow on his now dead garden what was couple of miles away on a little hill where sun always shined in the summer time.

"No matter how I look at the world… There is always something what I would want to change…" Lavi whispered sad smile on his lips and put his hand on Allens cheek gently like he would be toughing a frozen and fragile flower what was standing alone on top of the hill in Allen's dream.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**I was going to do just a one really long story without chapter's but I came curious about should I really write this fic or not so I send the beginning here like this… so… If you want to know more then review and this story gets it's lengthening.**

**If you don't review then I probably write the whole story and send it here like that or then again maybe I throw this fic on the bin or forget it and move on to the next story. It's up to you guys!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


End file.
